


Chris no there are children here!

by Dorkin



Series: The Katsuki-Nikiforov Family [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chats, Chris should not be around children, F/F, Fluuf, He is anyway, JJ kinda likes them both, M/M, Mila and Sara are Otabek's parents, Otabek can speak French, Otabek is a good boi tho, Otabek likes Yuri and JJ, Otabek speaks correctly unlike everyone else, Otapliroy, Texting, Viktor does not trust Otabek, Yuri is 12 Otabek is 13 JJ is 14, Yuri like JJ and Otabek, Yurio is a lil tsundere, Yuuri and Viktor are Yurio's real parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkin/pseuds/Dorkin
Summary: Yuuri makes a chat with his family and frens





	1. Chris n       o

Yuuri:Katsudon

Viktor: Best Dad

Yurio: Cheerio

Otabek: Otabek

Mila: Red Head

Sara: Lesbean

Chris: Crispy

Phichit: Hamster Boi

 

 

Katsudon: Hewwo everyone! ;w;

Best Dad: Y uuri what is dis??

Katsudon: A chat with everyone in it!

Best Dad: s ma  r t<3

Katsudon: Awww <33

Cheerio: ew

Phichit: Yuri hush one day u will be like this 

Cheerio: Nooo that's nasty!!

Crispy: You really wanna know whats nasty~?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Best Dad: NO CRIS D0n't evEN THINKA BOUT IT N000)))ooOOo!

Cheerio: I wanna know!!

Otabek: Same!

Red Head: Cris lok wat u did

Red Head: Now there getting curious 

Crispy: I'll tell u whats nasty,,,,,,,,people fuckin g

Leabean: CRIS NO!!!! The children!!

Best Dad: Chris why would say t h at,,,,,yuri,,, is,,,,11

Katsudon: chris why??

Otabek: What's people fucking???? Can I do it????

Cheerio:ooOO can I do it too??!! OooO can I do it with Otabek?????!!!

Best Dad: OMG NO U TWO ARE TOO YOUNG :   (

Red Head: Otabek,,,u can't,,,

Otabek: Aww! Okay!!

Katsudon: Brb gonna kill chris

Crispy: :   (  
 

 

 


	2. d0nt uSe tHAt LanGuaGGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dem babies using bad language. kms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri:Katsudon
> 
> Sara: Lesbean
> 
> Viktor: Best Dad
> 
> Yurio: Cheerio
> 
> Otabek: Otabek
> 
> Mila: Red Head  
> Chris: Crispy
> 
> Phichit: Hamster Boi

 

 

 

 

 

 

Otabek: Wussup Bitches?!

Cheerio: Ayyyy cuNt h0w IT bE???

Red Head: O t a b e k w e d o n o t u s e t h o s e w o r d s

Katsudon: Yuri!!! WERE DID U HEAR THAT??!! BAD!! 

**Cheerio has changed their name to Gang Banger200**

Gang Banger200: Ayy bitch why u so fucking butt hurt????

Best Dad:Yuri,,,don't,,,call,,ur,,,mom,,,that

**Otabek has changed their name to Daddy-o**

Daddy-o: Gucci Gang AyyyY fam.

Lesbean: Otabek am gonna take ur phone away for 12323334348574650 years

Crispy: Wow these children,,,,am proud,,,: )

**Daddy-o has changed their name to Otabek**

Otabek: I'm sorry mo  m m y

Best Dad: Otabek y did u do this to yuri,,,i blame u

Red Head: s top bLAmIng shiT on MY smOL bbY

Gang Banger200: Actually thIS is mt fault otAbek diD n0thIng.

Katsudon:why arE wE tALking lIKE thiS???

**Katsudon has invited Hamster Boi to the chat.**

Hamster Boi: wow someone to talk to ;w;

Hamster Boi: Why are those smol bbys using suCh worDS???

Katsudon: I dunn o 

Otabek:  **Isaidsorryiwon'tsayitagainplesdon'tdisownmemommy;~;**

Lesbean: **Iwouldneverdisownuily**

Best Dad: Makkachin Ate mY f00d : , (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Gang Banger200 has changed their name to Cheerio**

Cheerio: Look at this

Cheerio: [Picture of Otabek sitting on the toilet screaming]

Otabek: I-...

Katsudon: I feel bad for laughing at that,,,,

Hamster Boi: lmao otabek wow

Red Head: Why do u have that,,,i'm,,,laughing,,,otabek,,,i'm,,,sorry

Lesbean: [Picture of Mila laughing on the floor d y ing]

Otabek: I'm being bullied.kms now

Otabek: Yuri how could u do this?? I thought we were frens??

Cheerio: W e a r e i t w a st o o f u n n y n o t t o p o s t

Best Dad: y does otabek have underwear with ice cream on it

Otabek: Okay i'm crying kms u guys r mean:(((((((

Crispy: you c an see otBek's pee pee if u look hard enough 

Red Head: Thank u for saying pee pee and stop l00kinG AT my s0n's peE pEE h e's 1 3 

Cheerio: I'msorryotabek

Cheerio: I have this one too.

Cheerio: [Picture of Viktor laying on Yuuri looking shooketh in the bed]

Hamster Boi: IGNMGGNO GFJ WHEEZE OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG YESSSSSSSSSSSS!A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT'S CANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YES BICH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Crispy: Oh ho ho~

**Katsudon and Best Dad have left the chat**

Red Head: lmao

 


	3. Da King has arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek invited his fren to the chat.Also,talking about Valentines day ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri:Katsudon
> 
> Viktor: Best Dad
> 
> Yurio: Cheerio
> 
> Otabek: Otabek
> 
> Mila: Red Head
> 
> Sara: Lesbean
> 
> Chris: Crispy
> 
> Phichit: Hamster Boi
> 
> JJ:King JJ

Crispy: What are yall gonna do for Valentines daY?? Aka.. my birtHDAYyyyyYYYyyyyyyyyYYY!!

Red Head: We should have a party

Lesbean: yes we should

**Cheeio changed Best Dad's name to Voktor**

Voktor: We need to bring a l c o h o l

Crispy: We need to get Yuuri drunk again

Red Head: No cuz we need to bring our kids

Lesbean: just a lil alcohol pwes

Red Head: okey only a lil if we have drunk kids it's not my fault

Otabek: Can I invite my friend?

Red Head: Ye who is it tho?

**Otabek invited King JJ to the chat.**

King JJ: HELLO!! IT IS I!!! KING JJ : D!!!

Otabek: This is JJ, his real name is Jean tho.

Cheerio: He  cool

King JJ: Oh i am!!!

Red Head: This kid,,,,he,,,can,,join,,,us

Red Head: I need to meet his parents tho

King JJ: Gaspu u must be Bek's m0m!! Nice to me u!! I am his future husband btw

Lesbean: : O : O Otabek w h at

Red Head: I don't know if ur worthy of my son

Otabek: J J w  e a r e g e tti ng ma r r ie d ?????

King JJ: Yes. I will marry ur other blonde fren too!

Voktor: No. You won't marry my son

Katsudon: Om all of u are too young to marry uwu

Cheerio: Nah we gucci we gonna get married

Cheerio: All three of us

Voktor: N o

Cheerio: when i'm older u cant tell me what to do s o hA > : )

Voktor: Pwes no son JJ is not right 4 u

Hamster Boi: awwe this is cute!! Voktor they gonna get married now shush

Crispy: Young l0ve uwu

Hamster Boi: I have a question for all of u!! who's ur Valentine????

Crispy: My boifren we do the fuccccccccc

Katsudon: Viktor uwu

Voktor: Yuuri uw u

Read Head: S a r a

Lesban: m ilA

Cheerio:...

Cheerio: u m

Cheerio: Imma say

Cheerio: Otabek and JJ ur my Valentines

Otabek: Oh okay

King JJ: yee i got two now : D

Red Head: This is okay

Crispy: The party at my house cuz it the biggest

Katsudo: Kay fam

jgdhf


End file.
